Curious Mixture
by of self
Summary: Caitlyn Gellar is a curious mixture of a girl. Quite unlike any other. Nate/Caitlyn. Response to Pyro's lyric challenge.


**I'm really sorry for posting this when I should be updating other stuff but I happened to see Pyrolyn-776's challenge and I just had to do this. Anyways this song is from Green Day's album American Idiot and the song is 'She's a Rebel'. It was one of the very few songs I recognized instantly and there was an idea buzzing in my head and I had to write. I think that the story may have slightly deviated but it retains the essence of the song, at least I tried hard to make sure it did. Anyways I hope you like it. I thought this song fit Caitlyn perfectly and ergo you have a Naitlyn. :)  
**

**Prompt: 6. "She's a rebel. She's a saint. She's the salt of the Earth and she's dangerous."**

**Don't own the song or CR.**

**

* * *

**

--

Caitlyn is a curious mix of things. A mixture so curious she is hard to explain. You wonder how someone so tough can be so gentle. You've seen her push Shane into the lake, guitar and all, just because he hurt Jason's feelings.

You've never seen a funnier sight and you spend a good ten minutes laughing. Shane stalking out of the lake, drenched, hair curling is a sight not to be missed.

--

She transfixes you in a way no other girl does. This slender chit of a girl, with a voice louder than a loudspeaker and walk as graceful as cat has got you hooked, line and sinker.

When you first saw her you had to actually clutch your head because the colors she wore were bright, dizzying and electric. There were stars dancing in front of your eyes. Bright twinkly stars. Though you later on realized that you had never seen anyone carry off orange, lemon green and banana yellow with such flair.

You wanted to say something witty, because you are known for charming the pants off the ladies with a few smooth words. But for the first time in your life, your wit and your brains fail you, colossally. And you are left mumbling something along the lines of gibberish. And she is the one with a witty retort. Your face colors and you prepare to turn away mortified when you hear tinkling laughter. You turn around and see her laughing and the funny side of it hits you. She hooks an arm through your elbow, you find yourself being led away to watch something. But you spend the entire time watching her.

--

There is this air of inexplicability about Caitlyn but at the same time she is just as approachable as the girl next door. She intrigues you and you want to know her. In every sense of the word. Not at the surface level but way beyond it.

To say that she intrigues you is a colossal understatement. She amazes you, she fascinates you, and she mesmerizes you. It's like she's some sort of pied-piper. You follow willingly where ever she goes. No complaints.

--

You spend almost everyday with her now. She is the first person you speak too in the morning and the last person you speak too before you go to bed. You spend every waking moment with her and when the day ends you wish if would last a little longer. Because now days twenty fours just don't seem to cut it anymore.

She reveals herself to you almost every other day. She doesn't intentionally do it. You notice it. You know that though she is a perfectionist, her room needs to be in chaos in order to be productive. Ordered chaos is what you call like to it.

--

Slowly she's is changing you, bit by bit. You're sure she doesn't mean too but it happens anyways. You are slowly becoming less serious, you start wearing jeans which aren't skinny, you mess with your hair and you finally stop and smell the roses, like Jason had been telling you to do all along. You realize that this seriousness which you had wrapped yourself in was preventing you from seeing life, living it. You are no longer a spectator on the sidelines watching and smirking but you are living and laughing. You've never felt better. And it's all due to Caitlyn alone.

--

You watch her now as she dances with Jason to some crazy beat that only they know of and you marvel at her child-like ness. She switches between child-like innocence and maturity so easily. She is the girl who races you to the dining room but she is also the girl, who comforts you when you are down, with kind soothing, _loving_ words. And you wonder if she could be anymore perfect.

You tell her about her perfection and she scoffs and tells you that she is as perfect as cracked glass. And then you realize what is it that makes her so perfect in your eyes, the fact that she acknowledges her imperfections.

--

You stand up from your place and wipe your sweating hands on your pants. You've been friends for so long and here in one move you might destroy any evidence of its existence. You keep repeating you're the man to yourself like a prayer hoping to goodness it will work. Oh hell, who are you kidding? Your confidence is ebbing with every second, your hands are sweating. Your one mass of nerves, formerly known as cool, collected, suave Nate. And she is the only girl who does this to you. But you figure that someone who turns you into a puddle of goo is definitely someone special.

Jason sees you advancing and he smirks, yes he smirks knowing and excuses himself somewhere. You are glad he's gone because he doesn't need to see the following scene but at the same time you want to run too, you're a nervous wreck and you want to bury your head in the sand like an ostrich and wait till the whole thing tides over. Oh hell, suck it up you tell yourself and walk forward.

You go close to Caitlyn with the intention of stopping her from dancing but somehow she sucks you in too and you find yourself dancing too, not as gracefully as her though, your movements are awkward and you have a pained expression on your face. To be honest you look constipated. Dancing is not your favorite thing to do and the impending announcement and its accompanying nerves haven't left you with much energy to enjoy anything at all.

--

She finally notices and stops dancing. Concern floods her face and she says. "Why do you look like you're sucking on a bitter lemon?"

Yeah…Caitlyn's brand of concern is a peculiar one. She means well but she doesn't always come across that way. Fortunately you have come to know that about her and don't feel bad about it. Actually you're glad that she did not call the look on your face constipated. That would be awkward and not to mention embarrassing.

You let out a giant sigh and plop down on the grass. She plops down next to you and stares questioningly at you. you take a deep breath and you begin.

"Caitlyn, will you go to the Final Jam dance with me?"

Well that was not exactly what you wanted to say. It was sort of a deviation from the topic. Well a big deviation. You wanted to tell her you loved her. But you know that will scare her away as it would any right thinking girl. So at the last moment you held back the thought.

You sit back and wait for her answer calmly.

"What took you so long, lemon face?" she quips, smiling brightly at you. Then she leans over and places a kiss on your cheek and gets up and walks away, the wind ruffling her curls as she walks.

You smile and touch your face, you are happy that she's agreed. You know that for now, you'll be happy enough trading witty retorts, dancing awkward dances with her, generally doing whatever it is that both of you do.

You have all the time in the world to tell your curious mixture of a girl, how much you love her. All the time.

--

* * *

**I know the ending sucks and I wrestled with it for as long as I could but in the end it still was blergh! and there wasn't anything I could do about it. So I'm sorry. Anyways review with your thoughts. I'd love to hear them. :)**


End file.
